Klonoa And The Fountain Of Dreams
by thatonesailorwaddledee
Summary: Klonoa suddenly wakes up on Popstar after a worldwide disaster occurs. Rumors speculate that it has something to do with an old prophecy involving "The Union of Death and Darkness Incarnate." Nonetheless, it is up to Klonoa and Kirby to stop whatever is going on- and fast! (Constructive criticism appreciated!)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Isn't it **strange**..._

_How sometimes you wake up and know you had a **dream**, but you can't **remember** it?_

_My name is **Klonoa**, but some people call me the **Dream Traveller**._

_And recently, I've had what I believe to be one of my **strangest** dreams yet..._

_...And believe me, I have my reasons for thinking that._

_..._

_...Have you ever heard of a **distant planet** that rivals **the**** stars** themselves in its **brightness **and **beauty**?_

_...A planet with its own **land of dreams**, believe it or not._

_...Of course, however, with every **dream**..._

_...Comes a **nightmare.**_

_...Well, I suppose that I wouldn't have been there at all if those nightmares didn't exist..._

_...But that isn't the point._

_..._

_...The point is, it almost feels like__ I shouldn't have been t__here. Like I didn't belong at all._

_And yet, I was called there for some odd reason._

_...Dream travelling is weird, heh._

_Oh well...not like I can help it._

_...Oh, right, I suppose I should have started from the beginning..._

_...For me, there's not much to tell, but I'll try anyways._

_...Here goes..._

_This is **"Klonoa And The Fountain Of Dreams."**_

* * *

Well, here it is. My very first story on this site. Granted, it may take a while (school sucks, and I'm lazy anyway) but I'll try my best to complete it and not abandon it like many of my other projects. I had a bit of trouble writing dialogue for this, so if you see anything I could improve, lemme know. Until the next chapter, ciao!


	2. Vision 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**_Vision 1_**

**_An Unexpected Visitor_**

* * *

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in Dreamland. Everyone was just relaxing, hanging out, and generally, everything was just plain nice.

Kirby was laying under a tree on a hill, taking his daily nap--one of his favorite activities. As he slept, a butterfly landed on his face, and tickled him awake. He sneezed, making the butterfly fly away again. Kirby giggled a little to himself.

He was about to go back to sleep before he saw that the butterfly had apparently decided to fly in place for a little, almost...beckoning him? Kirby, puzzled and having nothing else to do, approached. The butterfly flew away a short distance before hovering again.

Kirby began to chase the butterfly wherever it was leading him, until he tripped and rolled down a hill--and smacked right into a fountain.

Kirby, who was still a little dizzy from the spinning and impact, looked up at the fountain, remembering suddenly that he was supposed to be on guard duty. _"People say they have seen strange things in the sky. Anything could happen. Don't **let** anything happen. You are the fate of Popstar, Kirby."_

Meta Knight's words echoed through Kirby's head. He groaned under his breath, but it had to be done. After all, what if somebody like Nightmare reappeared? They needed to be prepared.

Kirby suddenly noticed the butterfly had landed on something within the fountain that he hadn't noticed before. Kirby looked inside of the fountain and, lo and behold, something...no, some_body_ was floating there, unconcious.

The person was...odd-looking (_Which is saying something compared to quite a few of the people here_, Kirby thought.) to say the least. It looked like a large black and white cat person, with very long rabbit-like ears that were shaped like maple leaves at the end. The "cabbit," as Kirby decided to dub it for now, had on a very peculiar outfit, Kirby noted, as he wore a large blue cap with a strange golden pie-shaped thing on it, and it looked like whatever the thing was was trying to eat a much smaller gold dot. The "cabbit" also had on a rather big red collar, and a short red sweater as well as shorts, yellow gloves, and red sneakers.

To top off all the strangeness, the "cabbit" also carried a large golden ring with a green crystal embedded onto it.

Kirby, acting on his instinct, grabbed the person and dragged him out of the fountain. Thankfully, the kid was still breathing, but he probably needed attention fast. Kirby thought for a moment.

_King Dedede might know what to do with this guy. He's the one who runs things around here,_ Kirby thought. _Then again, he hasn't done so much as come out of his castle for the past few days now._

_Meta Knight's out of the question, too,_ Kirby sighed exasperatedly. _He's on guard duty. As per usual..._

Kirby pondered a little more. Finally, he had an idea. _Bandana Dee's probably free right now. Plus, he's in Dedede's guard **and** was extra-trained by Meta Knight a while back. Maybe he'll help?_

Kirby smiled. He grabbed the odd person and left for one of Bandana Dee's favorite places.

Whispy's Woods.


	3. Vision 2: The Help of a Friend

_A/N_: Hello to all my readers. I'm sorry for not continuing this for a while...school hit me like a truck and I kinda forgot this story existed, heh. I didn't expect...well...really _anyone_ to be interested in this, but, here we are. Anyway, thank you for being patient with me, and without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Vision 2_**

**_The Help of a Friend_**

* * *

Kirby ran into the forest, carrying the cabbit over his head. Now, where could he find that Waddle Dee?

"HELP!"

As if on cue, Kirby heard a cry from the middle of the forest, and immediately sprinted toward the source. When he arrived, he found that Whispy Woods was, surprisingly(?), attacking Bandana Dee, who was visibly terrified. As soon as Bandana Dee saw Kirby, he immediately ran behind him spouting a fountain of words.

"Kirby! Oh, thank goodness you're here! I was fishing and then suddenly Whispy Woods attacked me even though he was fine with me fishing right in front of him for the past 10 minutes and I think something might be wrong with him maybe somebody was trying to chop down the forest without permission again or something I don't know, bu--"

Kirby only smiled in a sort of concerned way for his friend, which was apparently enough to cut him off, before handing Bandana Dee the cabbit in exchange for the Dee's spear and hopping into battle.

Kirby ate the spear and instantly began to stab away at the rather weak tree. Kirby almost felt bad whenever he did this, but it was necessary, so he didn't mind it too much. Before long, the tree was crying as it usually did when it was hurt.

Kirby dropped his copy ability and handed the spear back to Bandana Dee, who promptly sheathed it behind his back. "Thanks," the Waddle Dee said, giving an appreciative smile. Kirby smiled back before gesturing to the cabbit behind Bandana Dee.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, the heat of the fight almost made me forget. What do you need me to do with it...err, him?"

Kirby was about to reply that it was in the fountain and would probably need to get the water out of its lungs, but just then, it began coughing.

Both Dreamlanders stared, in a mix of curiosity and panic for its safety as it sat up, choking and coughing up water. Bandana Dee ran over and patted it on the back, giving it more treatment as needed. Kirby stood by, waiting to see if it would be okay.

Before long, the cabbit seemed to be okay. However, what they didn't understand was what it was saying when it tried to speak to them. It wasn't a language spoken by anybody on Popstar, that was for sure.

"Churapa...Eedapee Klo-oa."

"...What?"

"Wahee?"

There was a pause as the pair stared at the cabbit, who seemed even more puzzled than they were.

Bandana Dee suddenly spoke up. "I think Meta Knight might know what to do."

When the only reaction from anybody was a quizzical look, Bandana Dee elaborated. "He's been to whole other galaxies and stuff. If there was another language to know of, he'd be the one to ask about it."

Kirby paused. Maybe he was right.

Just then, they heard the Halberd in the sky, arriving back in Dreamland.(_And just in time, too,_ Kirby thought.)

"C'mon! This way!" Bandana Dee exclaimed, pointing in the general direction of the Halberd's landing place.


	4. Vision 3: The Meta Knights

_**Vision 3**_

_**The Meta Knights**_

* * *

When the group arrived at the Halberd's launch base, the crew within were just getting off.

"Hey, B.D!"

"Hey! Long time no see, Sailor!"

The two Waddle Dees exchanged their secret handshake. The two were the best of friends, and had known each other ever since they had first begun their training under Meta Knight.

While the Waddle Dees caught up with one another, Captain Vul began unloading boxes from the cargo, and the other Meta Knights began to work on cleaning and repairing the ship. (Kirby always thought it was a bit weird to name your crew after yourself, but he supposed it wasn't his place to judge.) The rest of the people in Meta Knight's crew began to head to other places in the base. Kirby stopped a Sir Kibble as it was walking to ask if he could see the knight.

"Ah, 'fraid not, Kirby," the Sir Kibble said, observing his blade to see if it needed to be sharpened, "Meta Knight's been up in his quarters, only letting the higher-ups come in to talk. Apparently, he's been worried about somethin' happening with the Fountain of Dreams again...say, didn't he make you keep watch if it this morning?"

Kirby nodded.

"Well, you'd best get back to work. If you've somethin' to report, I'd talk to the bird," he pointed in Vul's general direction, "Anywho, I've got things to do now, so...ciao."

Kirby waved goodbye as the Sir Kibble walked off, and went to grab the Cabbit's hand...

...Nothing.

Uh oh.

Kirby looked around for the Cabbit, his panic growing. If that thing got into and trouble, he'd most likely be held responsible. He ran around, desperately trying to track it-- looking inside crates, atop girders, and even inside the Halberd itself. (Which he was scolded firmly for entering.)

Finally, he asked around, although nobody had any idea who or what he was talking about, other than Sailor Dee and Captain Vul. Sailor Dee, who had apparently been informed of the adventure thus far by Bandana Dee, volunteered to go search for him along with his friend. When he asked Captain Vul, the bird thought for a minute.

"Now that ya mention it," he mused, "I think I did see him. He was wandering around, muttering...something?"

Kirby asked what happened to him.

"Well, it's like he was there, but then, a shadow came down and snatched 'im up. I've got a suspicion, but I'm not sure if--"

Kirby suddenly blurted out that he needed Meta Knight's help immediately.

"Well..." the Captain chuckled, "...Ok. But, I'm gonna warn ya, he may not like that you've snuck away from your post, even if it is for an emergency. I know if I were him, I wouldn't."

Captain Vul lead Kirby down a corridor in the base, and up the elevator. When they got to the top floor, Kirby was lead to a door at the end of the hall, and Captain Vul pressed a button on a speaker.

"Kirby's here to see you, Meta Knight, sir." He let go of the button and waited for a response.

"Let him in."

A beep sounded as the door unlocked.

Captain Vul gently nudged Kirby forward. "All yours now, kiddo," he said as he walked away. Kirby stared at the door for a moment, before walking inside.


End file.
